character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dan Smith (Canon)/Unbacked0
Summary Dan Smith is one of the members of the Killer7 and is one of the playable characters. He was trained by Curtis Blackburn and worked with him on orders by Harman Smith, Dan was later killed by Curtis after he was set up because he thought Dan was a traitor. He was resurrected by Harman and became a part of the Killer7. He was later killed again but by Emir Parkreiner who absorbed him and Dan became one of Emir's personas. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B Name: Dan Smith Origin: Killer7 Gender: Male Age: 33 Classification: Member of the Killer7, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation (Can shoot and kill ghosts), Transformation (Can fully transform into any one of Garcian's personas), Blood Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Healing (Can use blood to become stronger, to heal himself and to use powerful attacks), Plot Manipulation, Fate Manipulation (Can kill the Handsome Men who are story characters and had their story written to be where they kill the Killer7), Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection (Can fire off a giant ball of energy), Power Nullification with the Vision Ring, Water Manipulation with the Water Ring, Statistics Amplification with the Stamina and Power Ring, Fire Manipulation and Heat Manipulation with the Fire Ring, Air Manipulation with the Wind Ring, Time Manipulation with the Time Ring, Resistance to Plot Manipulation and Fate Manipulation Attack Potency: City Block Level (Should be superior to most Heaven Smiles which are able to create massive explosions) Speed: At least Supersonic (Should be comparable to Mask De Smith who is able to headbutt a bullet when it is right next to his head) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Level Durability: City Block Level (Can survive multiple explosions from Heaven Smiles) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range to Several kilometres Standard Equipment: Handsome Devil, Demon Gun Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Has to reload after 12 shots Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Handsome Devil= * Handsome Devil: Dan Smith's main weapons are his Colt .357 revolver. It has six shots before having to reload. Dan can use blood to charge up a powerful shot called the Collateral Shot. A Collateral Shot is a powerful ball of energy that is fired out of Dan's gun. |-|Demon Gun= * Demon Gun: The Demon Gun is an upgraded revolver that is given to Dan for surviving ISKZ Land by Archangel. The Demon Gun is stronger than the Handsome Devil, has 12 shots and can charge and store up three Collateral Shots. The Demon Gun replaces Dan's main weapon. |-|Vision Ring= * Vision Ring: The Vision Ring allows the user to scan an area which makes any beings tangible even if they don't exist. |-|Fire Ring= * Fire Ring: The Fire Ring allows the user to create fire which is powerful enough to burn away object to clear paths. |-|Water Ring= * Water Ring: The Water Ring allows the user to create spurts of water which is mainly used to put out fires or used when water is needed to solve a puzzle. |-|Wind Ring= * Wind Ring: The Wind Ring allows the user to create gusts of wind powerful enough to power wind turbines and blow away objects. |-|Stamina Ring= * Stamina Ring: The Stamina Ring allows its user to be more durable and take more hits before they die. |-|Power Ring= * Power Ring: The Power Ring increases the strength of any attack the user does. |-|Time Ring= * Time Ring: The Time Ring allows the user to rewind time back to when they need to, this is mainly used to reset puzzles. Category:Unbacked0 Category:Tier 8